List of Animated Elevator Series
This is a list of animated elevator series created by several elevator filmers Real Universe The Legend of Driverson This animated elevator series is created by NingSama1vs100. It is the side story of MelvinMan10 the series. *All of the series' episode name are formatted Filmer's Name's Story - Name The Cere-Us This animated elevator series is created by Test Tower. It is the parody of MelvinMan10 the series and some of elements are referring NingSama1vs100's series. Queendom Arcanus This animated elevator series is created by NingSama1vs100. It is her first animated elevator series. The story in Season 1 is about elevator filmers (called Elevanian in this series) fight with the Death Scythe clan to protect and obtained the brand seals. This series is confirmed to be a trilogy which contains 13 episodes in Season 1, 13 episodes in Season 2 and 26 episodes in Season 3. * This animated elevator series is currently the darkest animated elevator series so far, with dramatic and tragic storyline especially after the second half of season 1. Even one of friendly Elevanian has been fictionally died in one of the episode. Elevanian Quest: Dragoon This animated elevator series is created by NingSama1vs100. This stories is about elevator filmers searching for elevator souls to recover Dragoon City's soul. *This animated elevator series' episodes are called "Stage". * All of the series' episode name are formatted Elevanian Quest: Dragoon Stage Number - Name * This animated elevator series is one of the lighter and softer animated elevator series created by NingSama1vs100 (which wrote most series in dark and dramatic tone). * This animated elevator is currently discontinued because of universe reset. Luna Quangminh This animated elevator series is created by NingSama1vs100. This stories is about Quangminh searching for Destination Dispatch elevators. * All of the series' episodes name are based from what happen to Quangminh and his team. * All of the series' episode name are formatted Luna Quangminh Episode Number - Name ElevaFest This animated elevator series is created by NingSama1vs100 and MelvinMan10. This stories is about elevator filming competition called "ElevaFest" *This animated elevator series' episodes are called "Act". * All of the series' episode names are formatted ElevaFest: Act Number - Name L'Arc~en~Ciel meetup series This animated elevator series is created by Reza Tanaka, possibly to celebrate 1 year after L'Arc~en~Ciel held they concert in Jakarta, although Reza didn't watch it. *This animated elevator series include Reza's fictitious conversation with Hyde, the vocalist of L'Arc en~Ciel. This series planned to be have more videos. However, this series already discontinued because an unknown reason. An elevaRIDES story This animated elevator series is created by AudioAnimatronic1874. The event in the series is happened in Omniville and it is possibly a parody of NingSama1vs100's animated elevator series. The Bad Luck Martin This animated elevator series is created by Sumosoftinc. The stories in this series is based on Sumosoftinc's true story. They're about Martin got busted in series' situation. Alternate Universe (World of Yggdrasil) To be added.Category:Lists